The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Integration of many functions on a single chip, including fabricating analog and digital circuitry on the same die, is desirable in many applications of semiconductor technology including RF communication devices. As a result, many different components of an RF communication device such as a power amplifier (PA), a low-noise amplifier (LNA), impedance matching components, and the like, have been integrated onto a system on chip (SOC). However, frequency domain multiplexers including diplexers, triplexers, and the like, remain as off-chip components in the RF device.